


I Missed You, Alpha

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Warming, M/M, Mentions of Mouth Knotting, Omega Dean Winchester, Orgasm Denial, Private Cam Shows, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sex Toys, Top Benny Lafitte, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: When Benny leaves on business trips, Dean misses him, but he makes it as fun as he can for the both of them. The best part is when Benny comes home and shows Dean how much he missed him.This time though, Benny's time alone with his mate gets interrupted and Dean decides to make the best of it.





	I Missed You, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic to fill the [SPN A/B/O/Bingo](https://spnabobingo.tumblr.com/) square for "Cockwarming" 
> 
> Much thanks to [my beta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwithatale) and her quick work. Thank you again dear.

Dean nuzzled into Benny’s neck and inhaled deeply. The scent of  _ mate  _ and  _ home _ suffused his senses and he melted a little more against his husband. They had been apart for a week because of some business trip that Benny had had to take. Dean had hated every day. Not that he didn’t enjoy watching his Alpha get incredibly aroused and go almost out of his mind with desire in his hotel every night when he would put on a cam show for him.

Dean was sure that it was the custom dick mold they had made for times like this. Dean loved having it. It had a knot and all. Benny enjoyed watching Dean fuck himself down on the toy and inflate the knot inside him when he came. Sometimes Benny asked Dean to fill it with the bottle of True Come and use it when he “knotted” himself, just so Benny would have the pleasure of watching it drip out of his hole and down his thighs. 

Yeah, Dean enjoyed some things about having his husband away. Only because when he finally got him back, Benny insisted on having a full uninterrupted 36 hours with Dean. That was the best part. Benny was not allowed to get off on those trips. So he used every single one of those hours to show Dean how much he missed him and how he loved the nightly shows. 

Unfortunately after only 18 hours home with Dean, an issue came up at work. Benny insisted on doing a conference call; it ended up being a  _ video _ call though. So that was how Dean found himself crawling under the desk and quietly pulling his mate’s dick out of his boxers. Benny had insisted on at least boxers since he had to put on a shirt for the conference. 

Benny was damn good at keeping his voice level when Dean took his soft cock into his warm mouth. Knowing how important work was for Benny, Dean only gave it a few deep and satisfying sucks before just holding it there. He could feel the muscles in Benny’s thick thighs tense up and then eventually relax when he realized what Dean was doing. 

Every once in awhile Dean would lick slowly at the velvety flesh in his mouth and Benny would reward him by running his fingers through his hair. Dean couldn’t tell how long he sat there on his knees, breathing warm air over the short hairs at the base of his husband’s growing erection. He just knew that he wanted nothing more than for Benny to fuck into and knot his mouth when he was done with that call. 

Dean could be patient, though. For now, just feeling the weight on his tongue and pressing at the back of his throat was enough. After all, they still had almost 17 blissful, uninterrupted hours.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
